


Finding Owen Carvour

by coldairballoons



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Backstory, Curtwen, Kind of a prelude to Missing You, M/M, Trans, Trans Owen, Trans Owen Carvour, but not really, top surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldairballoons/pseuds/coldairballoons
Summary: Owen Carvour is a boy.His body says otherwise.





	Finding Owen Carvour

**Author's Note:**

> As a trans boy, I felt I needed to write this.
> 
> Owen is one of my favorite characters, and Spies Are Forever is one of my all time favorite shows—the idea of a character going through what I go through is a little bit more helpful than I would have ever thought, and I love it so much. 
> 
> So here you have it: Finding Owen Carvour.

Olivia Carvour. It was a name he had hated since the day he knew what his name was.

The signs had begun to show when he was younger; the lack of interest in dresses and bows, his tendency to pull his hair back or tuck it inside a hat, even to cut it all off when his parents were gone on another one of their “business trips”. 

Olivia Carvour was not a girl. That he knew for sure. 

Finally, being a spy, he had figured out that there was a word for him. “Transgender”. MI6 might not have been the most accepting agency, but they tolerated the likes of him. Plus, they needed more male spies. They gave him a new name, new identity, and offered a new body and hormones.

He gladly took the first two, as well as the hormones. The actual idea of surgery frightened him, sure, but he knew that only one person knew him well enough to help him through it as well.

“Curt Mega?” His phone made his voice appear less high, and a confused noise came from the other end of the line.

“Who is this?” Agent Mega replied, and he smiled into the phone, though the other man couldn’t see it.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. “Agent Owen Carvour of MI6.”

“Owen… oh my God, Owen, that’s…!” The line shorted out for a minute, but the typical static of the phone line resumed as well as his voice. “You got your name changed!”

“I did! But I need your help with something as well.” A pause seemed to fill the room Owen sat in, but a grinning voice replied quickly. 

Curt’s footsteps were heard as he paced around, probably twirling the cord between his fingers. “Anything for my best friend!” 

“I need you to get me passage to D.C.. Just for a few weeks. I, uh.” Owen coughed. “There’s a surgery, for people like me, and the only scientist, well, the top one, is located with the American Secret Service.” Curt’s voice was heard over the line once more.

“That would be Barb. I can get you a bed at my place for now, and we can go over there ASAP. God, O, I’m so happy for you!” Owen laughed, smiling, as he heard the American tripping over his words like a puppy tripping over its feet. “You’re, wow. I’m so proud. I could kiss you, yknow?” 

Placements were arranged, and an appointment was made. They said their goodbyes, and even as Owen put his phone back on the receiver, he felt warmth wash over him. Maybe eventually, he could be the kind of man Curt liked. As more than a friend.

Owen Carvour fell asleep with the thought of the future on his mind, and the words of Curt Mega on his lips, silently repeating them in the dead of night.

***

The first morning in D.C., Owen woke to Curt humming in the kitchen. Surprisingly, the American had quite a wonderful voice. Owen couldn’t help but smile at how domestic he was being. 

He also couldn’t help but wonder if this is what life with Curt would be like, waking up in the smaller man’s arms, the smell of him clinging to Owen’s hair and clothes, the warmth of his bed. It could never happen, at least, not in their lifetime.

“You’re awake!” Curt called as Owen sleepily made his way to the kitchen. His voice still had the sleepy hint to it that Owen knew so well, from their shared missions as man and “wife”. Of course, their agencies used to pair them together, as they had the most chemistry, and that eventually led to Owen’s coming out, as well as Curt’s. 

Owen not back a yawn, but nodded. “Is it dumb of me to say I’m quite excited?” He admitted, but Curt shook his head, pulling him into a (totally platonic, right?) hug. Owen had bound his chest before he walked out into the room, but even know, his torso was uncomfortably large. He couldn’t bring himself to care, though.

“This is a big day, O.” Curt whispered against his neck, and oh, DAMN, his breath against Owen’s neck made his skin tingle in the best of ways. “I’m so proud you’ve come this far, babe.” 

Owen flushed. Totally platonic. He called him that all the time, right? Only platonic. “I’ve only made it this far because you’ve been here to help me.” Was that a kiss pressed to his neck? Owen must have still been dreaming.

“Are, um. You made breakfast.” Owen croaked, trying to change the subject. Curt grinned, addressing the plates set on the table, complete with tea for Owen and coffee for Curt. 

“I tried. Not bad, huh?” Owen grinned, shaking his head.

“Not bad at all.” 

***

“How is this going to work?” Owen asked, a tad bit scared. Scratch that. Terrified. Barb laughed lightly, and patted his hand.

“Don’t worry! It’s a simple procedure, you’ll go under anesthesia, incisions will be made…” The rest of her words were drowned out by a cloud of worry, or was that the medicines setting in? He couldn’t tell. 

Drowsily, Owen whispered, “Curt,” and Barb, seeming to understand, called him in. Curt stood by the table, and took Owen’s hand, stroking the back of it gently with his thumb. “‘M dizzy.”

“It’s supposed to happen, babe. It’ll be okay.” His words were fuzzy, but Owen just smiled at him. 

“Love you.” He slurred, and slipped into a deep, dark sleep. 

Before he did, another sentence was heard, but he couldn’t make it out. Not now, anyways.

***

The bandages on his chest irritated the skin, but Owen Carvour couldn’t be happier. “Curt. Curt, I can actually swim without a top.” Curt simply grinned, looking up from his book in the chair next to Owen’s bed. Well, technically Curt’s, but his own bed didn’t smell like Curt, didn’t make him feel like he was always being hugged by the shorter man. 

“I’m so glad you’re this happy about this, babe. This is such a big thing, and I’m so proud of you.” Owen laughed softly, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. “You’re really handsome, you know that?” 

Owen looked up once more, flushing. “Hm? Where’s that coming from?” Curt shook his head, looking down once more. “Are you, Curt Mega, blushing?” 

“Never!” He insisted, but yeah, he was. Owen simply chuckled.

“You’re pretty attractive too, Curt.” Owen admitted, smiling.

There was a pause of silence, but Owen could feel his blood pumping in his ears.

“Are we gonna talk about what happened?” Curt asked quietly, and Owen nodded after a moment of thought.

“I like you.” He softly said, looking anywhere but that lovely face. “A lot. As more than a friend. Some might even say I love you.” 

Curt nodded slowly, but his face broke into a grin as he understood. “And, if I were to say that I love you too?” 

Owen laughed. “Well, I would hope that you would want to kiss me.” He offered, and Curt obliged, and it was very suddenly warm in the room, and he couldn’t formulate words because Curt’s lips were moving perfectly upon his, and he could feel the other man’s love, and then it was gone all too soon.

Curt’s face was a light red, and his lips were perfect, and Owen leaned up and connected their lips again, and again, and again, until it seemed as though no one else existed.

Owen Carvour was here to stay, that was for sure.


End file.
